1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a seat control system for use with a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the automotive industry to move a vehicle seat between design, folded, and stowed configurations. Different seat control systems have been developed which facilitate moving the vehicle seat between the configurations. One of the seat control systems has an input pulley and an output pulley selectively coupled to one another. An input cable is coupled to the first pulley. A pair of output cables are coupled to the output pulley with each output cable independently coupled to a pair of latches which couple the vehicle seat to the vehicle. When the vehicle seat moves from the design configuration to the folded configuration, the input cable tensions and rotates the first pulley. The second pulley is coupled to the first pulley and rotates in unison with the pulley, which unlocks the latches to allow the vehicle seat to move to the stowed configuration. Movement of the seat to the stowed configuration disconnects the second pulley from the first pulley and allows the second pulley to rotate back to its original position, which in-turn returns the latches to a lockable state. Movement of the vehicle seat to the folded configuration couples the latches to the vehicle.
Although effective, to decouple the latches again and move the vehicle seat to the stowed configuration, the vehicle seat must return to the design configuration in order to couple the first and second pulleys to each other once again. Then, the vehicle seat must once again move to the folded configuration before moving to the stowed configuration. As such, movement between the design, folded, and the stowed configurations is sequential and does not permit selective movement to the desired design or stowed configuration from the folded configuration. As such, there remains a need to provide an improved seat control system.